


Miracles do happen...

by Monireh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: Inspired by this fanfiction:"Tony rubs vigorous circles over Peter’s back, attempting to light a spark within the boy’s core as he works at keeping his own breathing under control.History has always repeated itself, but would he really lose both his sons this way? Chest to chest…heart to heart?Was life so incredibly cruel?Peter makes another sound and Tony presses on, chin quivering with brow resolute.Or maybe this is redemption? Oh, how terrifying it is to entertain such a fragile concept.Morgan had died, but maybe Peter would live.And the scars could heal...allow him to trust…make him feel whole again.“Come back to me, sweet boy…Come on. You’ve got to give me something, here.”And Peter does…"Only For a Little While by eccentric_artist_221b
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Miracles do happen...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eccentric_artist_221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_artist_221b/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only for a Little While](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255144) by [eccentric_artist_221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_artist_221b/pseuds/eccentric_artist_221b). 



> Check out my other drawings at my [Tumblr](http://monireh89.tumblr.com)


End file.
